Never Say Goodbye
by pandamwuchan
Summary: "Sampai kapanpun... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. aku rapuh tanpamu, dan aku tak bisa tanpamu."/oneshoot/full warning :) just see it


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, siapkan tisu saat membacanya :)

* * *

**NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

* * *

_Bisakah kita mempertahankan cinta?_

_Bisakah kita hidup tanpa cinta?_

_Cinta..._

_Kau tahu arti cinta?_

_Bagiku..._

_Cinta itu... _

_Kau_

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

**C.E 83. 10. 3**

"Cagalli-sama."

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dari bacaannya dan menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa setumpuk kertas. Melihat tumpukan kertas itu, ia menjadi sedikit mendesah.

"Hh, apa ini?" tanyanya.

Pria itu pun meletakkan semua puluhan lembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Sekumpulan petisi untuk anda, Cagalli-sama. Rakyat ORB, khususnya yang berada di wilayah timur, mengirim semua petisi ini untuk anda. Mereka memohon, agar pengadaan program isolasi harus ditiadakan."

Cagalli melepas kacamata bacanya, dan menatap pria tampan di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lesu, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya, Athrun. Tapi apa boleh buat, wabah penyakit itu sudah menyebar. Dan kalau dibiarkan, bisa mengancam seluruh rakyat ORB."

Athrun tersenyum, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Cagalli. Athrun mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Cagalli. Tidak mudah bagi seorang pemimpin yang baik hati seperti Cagalli, akan mengisolir salah satu wilayah yang sudah terkena wabah penyakit mematikan. Athrun tahu, jika sebenarnya ini bukanlah ide Cagalli. Cagalli tidak akan pernah membuang rakyatnya sendiri. Hanya saja...

"Cagalli!" Athrun secepat kilat langsung menyentuh wajah Cagalli, saat ia melihat ada darah yang keluar dari hidung Cagalli.

"Kau mimisan," ucapnya yang lalu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya. Dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir itu.

Cagalli hanya diam, ia menatap Athrun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Menyentuh pundaknya, dan membantunya untuk membersihkan darah yang terus saja mengalir.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah Athrun, dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Athrun membantu Cagalli untuk berdiri. Ingin ia menuntun Cagalli untuk pergi menuju kamar, namun wanita cantik nan tomboy itu sudah menjauh darinya.

Sambil memegang sebuah sapu tangan di hidungnya. Cagalli menatap Athrun, "Aku akan pergi menuju kamar seorang diri saja, Athrun."

Athrun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau... Tidak ingin kuantar?"

Cagalli lalu tertawa pelan, "Ahaha, Athrun. Aku hanya pergi kekamar. Kau tak perlu mengantarku segala."

Ingin Athrun menyanggah ucapan Cagalli, namun tertunda. Lantaran secara tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun tiba di ruang kerja Cagalli dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ayah!" gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri Athrun dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei, kau tidak memeluk ibu?" tangan kiri Cagalli beralih dan mengacak pinggangnya.

Gadis kecil yang berperawakan seperti ayahnya itu langsung menoleh ke arah Cagalli.

"Eh, ada ibu ya? Maaf, Celia tidak melihat ibu."

"Huh, dasar. Kemari, peluk ibu." Cagalli berjongkok menanti pelukan dari putri tercintanya.

Celia lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Athrun, dan berlari memeluk Cagalli. Celia memeluk erat ibunya, "Hm, Celia sayang ibu. Ayo kita bermain."

"Ibu juga menyayangi Celia. Baiklah, kau ingin bermain apa?"

Athrun tersenyum melihat momen indah seperti ini. Momen dimana ketika Cagalli bersama dengan Celia, sungguh sebuah momen yang telah lama ia nantikan. Karena mengingat status Cagalli sebagai kepala negara. Tentunya setiap hari, Cagalli akan sibuk dengan sejuta pekerjaan yang telah menantinya. Hal itu, membuatnya kurang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Athrun tak pernah menuntut lebih pada Cagalli. Ia sadar, inilah konsekuensi bila menikahi seorang pemimpin negara.

Athrun berjalan, mendekati Cagalli dan Celia. Ia menyentuh pundak Celia, "Celia, hari ini main sama ayah saja ya. Ibu harus beristirahat."

Mendengar ucapan Athrun, Cagalli langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Athrun yang melihat hal itu, langsung mencubit pipi Cagalli, "Jangan membantah, bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata jika kau lelah."

Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Itu 'kan tadi, sekarang setelah melihat Celia. Rasa lelahku jadi menghilang."

"Tidak, Cagalli. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Hh, ayah macam apa kau, yang melarang seorang ibu untuk bermain dengan a-" ucapan Cagalli terhenti secara mendadak. Ketika ia merasa sesuatu kembali keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ibu berdarah!" pekik Celia melihat ibunya yang kembali mimisan.

Cagalli memegang bawah hidungnya dengan jarinya. Ia melihat di jarinya yang sudah terkena darahnya itu, "Wah, keluar lagi."

Athrun dengan segera mengenggam tangan Cagalli, melihat darah yang ada di jari Cagalli, "Kau tak apa?" ada nada kepanikan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Cagalli kembali menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Lalu ia melepaskan pegangan Athrun padanya. "Ah, aku tak apa. Hh, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus beristirahat." Cagalli berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju keluar ruang kerjanya. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar. Athrun memanggilnya.

"Cagalli." Athrun menatap punggung Cagalli.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Athrun dan juga Celia. Cagalli mengangkat jempolnya, memberikan isyarat yang menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, Cagalli pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Athrun yang terdiam melihat punggungnya.

"Kenapa, aku merasa jika kau tidak baik-baik saja."

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

Esoknya...

Celia yang bermain di halaman belakang, langsung berlari saat ia melihat Athrun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ayah." Celia memeluk erat Athrun. Dan Athrun pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Celia, menggendongnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Menyenangkan, hari ini Myrna-san menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuk Celia."

"Ah, benarkah? Dongeng seperti apa?" Athrun berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia memangku Celia, dan membelai-belai lembut rambutnya.

Celia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap ayahnya, "Sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan kisah seorang ibu yang baik hati. Ayah, tahu... Mendengar kisah itu, membuat Celia rindu pada ibu."

Athrun tersenyum lalu memeluk putrinya, "Kau rindu pada ibu? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke ruang kerja ibu sebentar untuk melihat keadaannya. Mungkin saat ini ibu sudah lelah, jadi Celia harus menghiburnya."

Celia mengangguk. Athrun pun menggandeng tangan putrinya memasuki rumahnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menuju ruang kerja Cagalli.

Dan saat sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja Cagalli. Athrun yang ingin mengetuk pintunya, menjadi terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja Kisaka keluar dari dalam ruang kerja Cagalli dengan wajah yang panik sembari memegang selembar kertas.

"Kisaka!"

"Athrun-sama!"

Athrun lalu melihat selembar kertas yang dipegang oleh Kisaka, "Apa itu?"

"Oh ini, hanya sebuah surat permohonan. Oh ya, sedang apa kau kemari?"

Athrun menatap Celia sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kisaka sembari tersenyum, "Celia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya."

"Tidak!"

"Eh?" Athrun mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kisaka lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang was-was, "Tidak, maksudku tidak bisa. Karena saat ini Cagalli-sama sedang barada di gedung Ministrial ORB."

"Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

"A-aku sedang mengambil sebuah dokumen yang tertinggal."

Ceroboh... Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin Cagalli akan seceroboh ini, meninggalkan sebuah dokumen. Cagalli tidak pernah seperti itu selama ini. Athrun menyipitkan matanya, rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Celia.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mangambil sesuatu juga di dalam. Aku baru ingat, jika ada barangku yang tertinggal." Athrun ingin masuk ke dalam, namun Kisaka menghalanginya.

"Tidak bisa, Athrun-sama. Karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena..."

BRUK

Athrun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Cagalli ketika mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dan saat masuk ke dalam, matanya pun membulat sempurna. Karena ia, melihat apa yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama ini, khususnya dalam moment seperti ini.

"Cagalli!"

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

Athrun terdiam, dan merengut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. Ia juga menyandarkan tubuhnya, di sofa empuk yang ada di kamarnya. Matanya lalu beralih pada seorang wanita yang kini berada di atas ranjangnya. Athrun lalu mendesah pelan.

"Hh, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Athrun angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit ia berdiam diri.

Cagalli menoleh ke arahnya, sambil tertawa pelan ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, "Lihat, Celia sepertinya senang dengan anjing yang kubawa untuknya."

Athrun mendesah dan berdiri dari tempatnya, ia menghampiri Cagalli, "Cagalli." panggilnya.

Cagalli lalu menoleh ke arahnya, "Ya, baiklah. Aku yang menyuruh Kisaka untuk berbohong padamu, jika ia bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, aku membeli anjing itu untuk kuberikan pada Celia. Dan aku berniat menyembunyikannya di ruang kerjaku."

Athrun memeluk Cagalli seketika dari arah belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Cagalli, "Bodoh, kau tahu. Aku sedikit cemas padamu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena kemarin kau terlihat sangat aneh. Kau juga mimisan dua kali."

Cagalli terkekeh, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Athrun, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suami tercintanya, "Bodoh, bukankah sudah kukatakan, jika aku hanya kelelahan. Suhu tubuhku juga meningkat kemarin. Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Athrun menggeleng pelan. Cagalli lalu tersenyum padanya, "Dasar kau. Oh ya, besok aku akan pergi keluar bersama Kisaka. Kami akan meninjau lokasi wabah."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Tidak!" tegas Cagalli, "Kau tidak boleh ikut, karena kau harus menemani Celia."

"Ada Myrna-san yang menemaninya."

Cagalli menggeleng, "Aku membawa serta Myrna-san dalam perjalananku, karena aku membutuhkan bantuannya. Jadi, kau yang harus menjaga Celia, sayang."

Athrun kembali merengut, ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Cagalli, "Sekarang kau lebih memilih Myrna-san ketimbang diriku."

Cagalli tersenyum dan menatap lekat Athrun, "Aku akan selalu memilihmu, Athrun. Kau nomor satu yang kedua di hatiku."

Athrun menjauhkan wajahnya seketika dari Cagalli. Ia memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan yang aneh, "Nomor satu yang kedua?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, karena saat ini yang menempati urutan teratas di hatiku adalah Celia."

Athrun tersenyum dan kembali menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Cagalli, "Baiklah, nyonya Zala Athha."

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

**C.E 83.10.5**

Celia memeluk erat tubuh Cagalli. Setelah lama mereka berpelukan. Cagalli lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Celia. Ia menyerahkan Celia pada Athrun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Celia anak ibu yang baik. Jangan nakal ya." Cagalli membelai rambut Celia.

Athrun yang menggendong Celia pun menatap Cagalli, "Kau hanya meninjau lokasi, kenapa harus sampai satu minggu berada di sana?"

Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan pandangan yang lembut, ia lalu menyentuh pipi Athrun, "Hei, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau takut bila kutinggal pergi terlalu lama?"

"Bukan begitu, Cagalli. Ta-" ucapan Athrun terhenti lantaran Cagalli meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir Athrun.

"Ssstt... Tenanglah, aku akan kembali kok." senyum Cagalli. Dan Athrun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan senyuman Cagalli. Ia lalu menyentuh tangan Cagalli yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku, menunggumu."

Cagalli tersenyum, lalu bergerak memeluk Athrun dan juga Celia. Ia menangis dalam hatinya, ia berusaha agar air matanya tak jatuh. Karena bila Athrun dan Celia melihatnya menangis. Tentu hal ini akan menimbulkan sebuah kecurigaan. Cagalli lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Celia melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Cagalli yang sudah bergerak menuju keluar gerbang. Tak terasa air mata Celia terjatuh melihat kepergian ibunya. Celia menatap ayahnya yang sekarang sedang menggendongnya.

"Ayah, ibu akan kembali kan?"

Athrun menatap Celia, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, sayang?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Athrun, Celia langsung memeluknya erat, "Celia takut."

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

Myrna mengenggenggam tangan Cagalli yang terlihat mengepal dengan keras. Cagalli yang merasa tangannya digenggam menoleh sejenak ke arah Myrna. Dan karena hal itu, Myrna bisa melihat wajah Cagalli yang menangis.

"Kenapa, anda tidak berkata yang sesungguhnya saja pada mereka, Cagalli-sama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Myrna, membuat Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya dan menggeleng, "Tidak, Myrna-san. Mereka tidak boleh tahu. Jika mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan sedih." Cagalli kembali menatap Myrna dengan wajahnya yang sudah memucat.

Tangan Myrna pun terjulur ke depan, meraih pipi Cagalli yang sudah memucat. Air matanya langsung menetes, karena ia sudah merasakan jikalau suhu tubuh Cagalli mulai dingin.

"Anda tidak harus menanggung beban ini sendirian, Cagalli-sama."

"Myrna-san." Cagalli menggenggam kedua tangan Myrna. Ia lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak Myrna-san. Mereka tidak boleh tahu, jika aku sudah terkontaminasi dengan penyakit yang sudah mewabah ini."

Myrna menundukkan wajahnya, "Haumea, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?"

Cagalli merasa tubuhnya sudah dipeluk oleh Myrna. Myrna menangis di dalam pelukan Cagalli. Sungguh, Myrna sungguh merasa tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa menemani Cagalli sampai akhir hidupnya.

_Akhir hidup..._

Benar, akhir hidup Cagalli akan segera tiba. Sebentar lagi, kematian akan menjemputnya. Cagalli... Sudah di vonis tertular oleh penyakit yang mewabah di suatu wilayah yang ada di ORB. Sebuah penyakit mematikan yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Bahkan para peneliti pun juga belum bisa menetukan jenis penyakit apa yang telah melanda penduduk ORB yang berada di daerah terpencil tersebut. Dan anehnya penyakit ini hanya bisa tertular melalui darah.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah jendela, menatap langit biru. Hh, langit yang ada di bumi memang lebih indah baginya. Cagalli lalu kembali menangis, mengingat dirinya yang saat itu sedang pergi untuk meninjau lokasi pada saat pertama kali terserang wabah. Cagalli yang pada saat itu melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Namun ketika ia menghampiri anak itu, tak sengaja tangannya tergores suatu benda tajam, hingga terluka. Cagalli mengabaikan luka ditangannya dan tetap menghampiri anak itu.

_"Kau tak apa? Mengapa menangis?" Cagalli menghampiri seorang anak yang terlihat sedang menangis di pojokan gedung._

_Anak itu lalu menatap Cagalli, kemudian melihat lututnya yang terluka. Melihat itu, Cagalli langsung menyentuh lutut anak itu dengan tangannya._

_"Ayo, ikut denganku. Kita akan menuju posko kesehatan. Tak baik anak sepertimu berada di sini."_

Cagalli menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil. Sungguh bodoh, kenapa ia tak lebih berhati-hati saat berada di lokasi wabah itu. Mungkin karena perasaan ibanya terhadap seorang anak, dan karena ia juga seorang ibu. Makanya ia menolong anak kecil itu pada waktu itu.

Menolong seorang anak kecil yang sudah tertular oleh penyakit mematikan.

Cagalli kembali menangis, dan menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Rasanya ia mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk. Sebelum menutup matanya secara utuh, ia melirik jari manisnya yang terlilit sebuah cincin indah dengan bermatakan batu ruby. Sebuah cincin yang dulu diberikan oleh pria yang dicintainya. Seorang pria yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya, dan bahkan berkat pria itu, ia merasa telah menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Sungguh, Cagalli benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena telah memiliki Athrun dan Celia di hidupnya. Ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah, jika harus pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Haumea, tolong aku..." air mata Cagalli menetes dengan derasnya.

Ia lalu mengenggam tangannya sendiri, kenapa rasanya ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Cagalli merasa tak bisa menahan matanya untuk terbuka lebih lama lagi. Ia lalu melihat ke arah langit, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya sampai akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya.

_'Haumea... Tolong, jaga mereka.'_

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

"Cagalli...!"

Athrun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Kosong, ruangan ini kosong. Hanya ada dirinya. Bahkan saat ia melirik ke samping, ia tak menemukan sesosok wanita yang biasanya selalu ada di sampingnya, dikala ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Cagalli..." Athrun langsung menangis sembari meremas selimut. Air matanya jatuh membasahi bantal yang biasa menjadi tempat sandaran untuk istrinya. Bantal ini sudah tak terpakai lagi. Ia lalu mengambil bantal itu dan memeluknya erat.

Apakah ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan istrinya?

BRAK

"Athrun!" dengan wajah shock Cagalli melihat suaminya yang berada di atas ranjang, memeluk bantalnya sembari menangis.

Athrun pun melemparkan raut wajah yang sama dengan Cagalli. Ia juga merasa sangat shock, lantaran melihat Cagalli yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar sembari menutup hidung.

"Cagalli..." dengan cepat Athrun berlari dan memeluk Cagalli erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Cagalli, lalu terisak.

Cagalli yang terkejut dan tidak tahu-menahu perihal kelakuan suaminya, hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Athrun, agar berhenti menangis.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa, Athrun?" tanyanya lembut.

Athrun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Cagalli lekat, "Katakan, jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Kau, belum mati. Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, Cagalli."

"Apa?" Cagalli membelalak tak percaya. Apa maksud dari perkataan suaminya ini?

"Cagalli, kau masih hidup kan? Kau tidak tertular wabah penyakit kan?"

Cagalli awalnya yang tidak paham, akhirnya menjadi paham. Ternyata suami tercintanya ini mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia lalu terkekeh geli, "Ahaha, bicara apa kau, Athrun?" Cagalli menatap lekat Athrun.

"Sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk, sayang."

Athrun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Benarkah?"

Cagalli mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Athrun. Athrun lalu mengenggam tangan kiri Cagalli, "Kau belum mati?"

Cagalli menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tertular wabah penyakit?"

Cagalli kembali menggeleng.

"Fiuh, syukurlah," desah Athrun. Namun, sedetik kemudian Athrun kembali panik. Lantaran ia melihat Cagalli yang menutup hidungnya sedari tadi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mengapa kau menutup hidungmu?" Athrun menarik tangan kanan Cagalli untuk menyingkir dari hidungnya.

Dan JRENG... JRENG... Terlihatlah hidung Cagalli yang sedang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau mimisan!?" pekik Athrun yang mengambil sebuah tisu yang tak jauh darinya. Ia mencoba untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Cagalli, "Jika kau tak tertular, mengapa kau mimisan?"

Cagalli menjauhkan tangan Athrun, ia lalu mengambil tisu dari tangan Athrun dan membersihkan hidungnya sendiri, "Oh ini, karena Rocky(anjing peliharaan Celia) menabrakku hingga aku jatuh dan mimisan. Tertular? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Jangan berbohong Cagalli, kau pasti tertular kan? Aku tahu, jika di ORB sedang mengalami wabah penyakit misterius."

"Apa? Penyakit apa? Di sini baik-baik saja. Memangnya kau bermimpi apa sih?"

Athrun terdiam. Mimpi... Jadi ini semua mimpi. Ia lalu menatap wajah Cagalli. Sepertinya Cagalli berkata jujur. Dengan wajah memerah, Athrun lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "A-aku bermimpi, kau pergi meninggalkanku karena tertular sebuah penyakit."

Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Mimpimu jelek sekali."

Athrun kembali menatap Cagalli, "Tapi benar kan, jika kau tak tertular penyakit."

"Tertular apa? Di sini tidak ada penyakit, Athrun." Cagalli membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi dari kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti, lantaran Athrun sudah memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Hh, syukurlah bila itu hanya mimpi," ucap Athrun.

Mereka berdua lalu berdiam diri selama beberapa menit.

"Hei, Cagalli," panggil Athrun.

"Hm."

Athrun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Cagalli, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ok."

**END**

* * *

Ah, apa ini -.-''

bukannya belajar, malah bikin fic. Heeeey, panda lagi libur selama 3 hariiii... Yeeeaaay, refreshing otak, sebentar -.-''

ah, ano. Maaf kalau ceritanya begini. Ide ini tercetus saat panda lagi latihan buat ujian praktek bahasa indonesia. Ah, ternyata... Ujian praktek membawa keuntungan hehe...

Ok minnaaa,,, dgn ini, panda kasih tau, kalau panda akan tetap menulis fic :)

terima kasih kepada yg sudah memberi saran. Maaf merepotkan :)

see you next time...


End file.
